Problem: $ C = \left[\begin{array}{rr}9 & 5 \\ 6 & 8 \\ 6 & 3\end{array}\right]$ What is $ C^{T}$ ?
Answer: To find the transpose, swap the rows and columns. $ C^{T}$ = $\left[\begin{array}{rrr}9 & 6 & 6 \\ 5 & 8 & 3\end{array}\right]$